


Feral Au

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, I know the title sucks, also what’s a beta, fluffy stories about a fluffy boi, or maybe dog idk i didn’t really consider a specific behavior, unleashed au, weresonic but he’s an over affectionate cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which the werehog is completely feral but keeps his memories
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	1. Recognition

_ Crunch. _

Tails clamps his hands over his mouth, desperately trying not to whimper as he watches what can only be described as a monster tearing through Eggman’s robots as if they were made out of paper mache. Its razor sharp teeth and claws go through solid metal with little resistance.

‘Please don’t turn around. Please don’t turn around’ The kitsune silently prays as he slowly backs away from the creature and the increasing pile of scrap it was making. Only to trip over something and land onto his back.

Silence.

He heartbeat races as he hears the monster get closer. His eyes squeeze shut, and a tear escapes.

Oh Chaos he can feel it’s breath on his face this is how he dies-

He stiffens when he receives a soft lick on his cheek. His eyes fly open and he flinches when he sees that the monster’s face was inches away from his own. The monster doesn’t move, but for some reason it seemed...sad?

Tails blinks as he registers a low whine coming out of the creature. All of its previous aggression seemed to be completely gone now. Hesitantly, he slowly reached out to the creature.

It responds by gently leaning its head into his hand.

Tails breaks out into a (slightly nervous) smile. “I guess you’re friendly.” He mumbles to himself as the creature gives him what he assumes to be a pleased huff. It then gently nudged the kitsune onto his feet, before bounding away on all fours.

Tails watched it go, then realized it had paused and was currently looking at him...expectantly?

“Do you want me to follow you?” He asked. It gave no response other than sitting on its haunches and waiting. Tails shrugged to himself, before following along.

…

‘Wait, how did he know where my workshop is?’ Was one of the many questions Tails asked himself as he watched the creature wait for him at the building’s doorway. The main question that had been buzzing in his mind was: ‘Why does he seem so familiar?’

Something about the way the creature looked (and even acted) tugged at his brain, and a name had come up multiple times, but, there’s no way the creature could actually be  _ him _ . Right?

“Wait a moment.” He said, and for the first time throughout the entire trip, took a long, good look at his current companion. He stares into emerald greens, tapping a finger against his chin. The name catches once more in his throat before he’s able to say it. “...Sonic?”

The creature, no, Sonic perked up at the sound of his name, then pounces onto the fox and licks his cheek again (this time with much more enthusiasm). Tails laughed and playfully shoved his older brother off before wiping away the slobber with his arm and turning towards the former hedgehog.

“What happened to you?” He asked the navy creature, but paused when the only response was a yawn. “On second thought, you can tell me tomorrow morning.”

With that, the brothers entered the workshop to turn in for the night.


	2. Recall

He woke up. And he knew that something was wrong.

His body was different. He knew that it wasn’t supposed to be big and bulky. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have sharp teeth and claws. He was smaller, lighter, and not being so was distressing.

He also knew that his  _ thinking _ was wrong. It’s supposed to be sharper, faster, not weird and fuzzy, like he’s there and not at the same time.

He whines (was he supposed to be able to do that? Is it another  _ new _ thing?),his ears flattening. Too many things were different, and it makes him feel jittery, like something’s squeezing his heart. It isn’t a good feeling, but it thankfully isn't a new one, and he still remembers (sort of) how to make it go away. He takes a deep breath, and the familiarity of the action comforts him.

He picks up a scent.

An unfamiliar other is here. Alive, but not awake, and some parts of his brain say that that’s normal while other parts say that it’s very not good and scary. He shakes his head and starts padding towards the unfamiliar other.

In his mind’s eye, he recalls a familiar orange other that makes him feel warm. ‘Better safe than sorry.’ The orange other would say (the word Tails dances with the memory, and he knows that that’s who the orange other is).

So he does as Tails had said, and gently nudges the small new maroon other.

The small other slowly opens their eyes, and he smells the sharp scent of fear they feel when they see him. Another thing that was different. When others saw him, even unfamiliar ones, they would have smiled and been happy and that was good. But for the first time, an other was afraid. So much so that they even ran away.

He knew fear was bad. And if he made an other feel it, did that mean he was bad too?

A whimper escaped his throat. 

The other turned at the sound, before slowly making their way to him. He can still smell their fear, but it’s diluted with something else. He doesn’t move, doesn’t want the other to be afraid.

“You don’t actually want to eat me, do you?”

Words. He knows the meanings of the words, but they clumsily cobbled themselves together so slowly and messily that he has to stop himself from growling out of frustration. Finally, he understands what the maroon other meant.

He tries to use his own words to respond ‘no’. All that he can manage is a rumble.

At least the maroon one seems to understand him regardless. They don’t talk much after that (if only communication was as easy as it was supposed to be), the two of them silently watched the sun rise.

And then he  _ changed _ .

Chaos, it felt like a veil had been lifted from his brain. Sonic stood up, looking at himself to check that everything was back to normal, before letting shudder run through his body.

He then turned to see the purple chiwawa? fairy? guy staring at him in awe.

Sonic had enough decency to at least be a little sheepish. “Oh, uh, sorry I couldn’t talk to you.” He then took the chance to properly introduce himself.

Unfortunately, the flying mobian couldn’t do the same. Apparently Sonic could cross “meeting two amnesiacs” off of his bucket list (and write “cause of one” onto his guilty conscience). Of course, he was always happy to lend a hand.

Sure, he might also be trying to distract himself from thinking about whatever the heck happened last night, but that was something he could unpack later.

After all, he had friends to help and egg(men)s to scramble.


	3. Still him-Tails

Tired eyes gazed lethargically at the screen as Tails yawned yet again. He didn’t dare doze off however, as the updates he was making could crash at any given moment.

He was so adamantly focused on the progress bar that he didn’t even notice his brother had entered the room until the bulky mobian was right next to him.

“Oh hey, Sonic.” He mumbled, reaching up to pet the former hedgehog’s head, but hesitated when the older male started bristling.

“Um, is something wrong?” Tails nervously asked. He knew that Sonic didn’t have any problem with being petted in his night form (it was actually one of Tails’s former concerns before Sonic had reassured him that no, he really didn’t mind and that it actually felt quite nice), but that still doesn’t really narrow down what could’ve agitated the navy creature.

Suddenly his jaws clamped down on Tails’s hand, making the kitsune yelp (although it was more out of surprise than pain). Then Sonic started tugging him out of his seat.

“Wha-Hey!”

Tails squirmed, but to no avail as his older brother proceeded to drag the yellow mobian to his...room?

Tails’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Sonic let him go. He glanced at the navy creature that was now looking at him expectantly.

“Do you need me to find someth-OOF!” Sonic roughly headbutted the kit onto his bed, then climbed onto the mattress and proceeded to lay directly on top of the fox.

Tails wheezed from the sudden weight, before trying to shove his brother off. “What are you doing? I have to-” He paused when Sonic loudly growled.

‘That...actually sounded kind of threatening.’ He slowly lifted his hands away, and the former hedgehog relaxed in response.

“You want me to sleep.” Tails realized. Sonic gave what the kit had learned to recognize as a neutral rumble of confirmation. Tails blinked, before quietly laughing and running a hand through his brother’s thick pelt. “Good to know you’ll be nagging me about my health no matter what.”

Sonic simply chuffed in amusement and the two brothers drifted to sleep.


End file.
